


Trusting Changkyun's Intuition

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Series: Psychic Changkyun AU [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changkyun is a rich baby, Hyungwonho in the background, M/M, Psychic AU, Showhyuk in the background too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: If there was one thing Changkyun learned from his grandmother, it was that the future was in your hands as long as you had motivation and the will to follow your dreams.With the small powers his Grandmother gave him, Changkyun goes off to college and gets to know Kihyun through a series of random events that bring them closer.





	Trusting Changkyun's Intuition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shitty4eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitty4eyes/gifts).



  
If there was one thing Changkyun learned from his grandmother, it was that the future was in your hands as long as you had motivation and the will to follow your dreams. That motto of hers had been the driving force for him while he was a child and it had never let him down once, until the day his grandmother had called Changkyun to her house, sitting him down and simply telling him that she was due to die soon, just before Changkyun graduated high school.

It was devastating because she had been the one to basically raise him while his parents were too busy with their jobs. Changkyun had a bond with his grandmother that nobody else could have, one built on the powers he had inherited from her. His grandmother had been a psychic, a true one who saw things in her sleep, and with her keen mind had used her power to the fullest. She made her way making investments and whispering suggestions to people with a hefty amount of power and soon she had become a multi-millionaire, without much work. Changkyun had taken after her, albeit his psychic abilities had been weak from the generation skip. He could see some things in his dreams but most of the time, his intuition had never led him astray.

So when the day came, the sky pouring outside, he knew. Changkyun got into his car, one that he had raised the money to buy, and made his way to his grandmother's home. Her assistant went to buy groceries while Changkyun spent the last hours with the only person who could really get him.

And she always did know him better, having mentioned seeing him in her dreams often. So when it came down to her will, she made it so he got everything. Her money, her home, her stores. But to Changkyun, it simply wasn't fair that he got to lose one of the most important people in his life when he really needed them. It wasn't fair that he had to stand there, in front of the casket, and listen to others whisper and murmur about him. He didn't want the thousands of dollars left to his name if it meant that he couldn't see his beautiful Grandma and the smile she gave him. His parents were vultures, waiting to pull him to the side with their hidden grins, just so they could take the money and run. To leave him behind and probably never come back home, that's how his parents were.

But that's not how his grandma raised him and that made a world of a difference.

Im Changkyun was raised with respect and an appreciation for the world around him. And he intended to enjoy life to the fullest, to thank his grandma and show her he could live a happy life even without her. So once he paid his respects, he made the choice to leave. He visited his grandmother's assistant, an older gentleman named Changmin, and made the arrangements to honor his grandmother's will. Changkyun signed deeds, titles, various paperwork that made him the owner of several stores and companies, as well as taking the money she had left for him.

Within two weeks, Changkyun was worth millions and because he was also of age, he packed his things and left without saying a word. It wasn't hard to do when he paid for his own phone and he had even researched colleges and apartments ahead of time. So he left, leaving a note and a check for twenty thousand won for his parents, asking that they don't try and contact him.

And with that, he chose a college that specialized in music and theater, one that produced quality alumni. He got a apartment, bought some necessities, and when the semester started he was ready to start his new life.

–

Changkyun felt conflicted as he moved his luggage onto his bed, happy that he didn't have a lot of clothes and sad because he wished he had more memories with his parents, even if they hadn't been there for him. He didn't want to live in his grandmother's home, as he wasn't ready to face the many memories there. Having the money to do so, he got an apartment near the college.

The apartment he chose was nice, coming fully furnished so he didn't have to struggle to obtain furniture. The kitchen and living room were connected, styled with modern furniture in dark colors. He liked it so he moved on. Changkyun shoved his clothes into the dresser next to the bed and plugged his phone in to charge. With his clothes put away and his phone charging, he grabbed his backpack to pull out some paperwork he needed to work on. He had to finish making three different songs and he needed to create four different raps, even though the classes hadn't started.

At his desk, he set up his laptop and his notebook while checking his phone for any emails. He fixed his glasses as he scrolled through the various documents and sound files he had. Changkyun plugged in his headphones, clicking on a folder labeled 'Beat Beast'. The folder held beats that were fast paced and deep in base, they were some of his favorite to work on.

It was eight in the morning when he started working on his music, wishing he had bought a keyboard with him but the one he had had broken just before he left home. So he was left with writing down ideas and using what he already had. Changkyun made a note to buy a new keyboard, along with some food. He glanced at his empty bed, also thinking on buying some bed covers and pillows soon. He snorted, he needed to buy a good couple of things apparently. Time went by as he mixed music, tapping out rhythms for a feel of how the music flowed. It was a slow process that eventually got on his nerves when he got stuck on one part, so he pushed himself away from the computer and stretched his muscles.

It was now one in the afternoon and with his stomach growling at him, Changkyun grabbed his wallet and just roamed around, looking for a good restaurant. After eating he would go to a supermarket and everything he needed to actually survive in his apartment. He glanced up at a restaurant, one that was themed about manhwa characters. Something about it made him feel nauseous and he knew that he shouldn't go inside. He wondered why his intuition was telling him to walk away when he saw a boy standing to the side, talking on the phone. Changkyun didn't mean to listen but he couldn't help when the boy nagged at his friend about being late to lunch.

“I swear Minhyuk, why did you suggest this place when you knew you were going to be running late? I could have been working on my paper instead.”

The boy glanced at the door of the restaurant and Changkyun knew deep down that he had to tell the boy to stay away from the restaurant and that he would have better luck at the cafe down the street. Gathering his courage, Changkyun got into the boy's space. “Excuse me.” The boy stopped talking, turning towards Changkyun with a confused look. “Yes? Do you need something?”

Changkyun's head motioned to the restaurant, putting his hands into his pockets. “Sorry to interrupt your phone call but I wouldn't go inside if I were you. I think you would have a better time at the Sunshine cafe down the street.” The boy raised an eyebrow, putting a hand on his elbow to support his arm. “Why? What's wrong with this restaurant?”

Changkyun shrugged his shoulders. “It doesn't feel right to me. My intuition tells me something isn't right here. Anyways it didn't feel right not telling you not to go in.” Changkyun turned around, ready to leave. “Do what you want but stay safe please.”

And with that Changkyun followed his senses until he arrived at a sketchy restaurant, one that had paint peeling off the walls. It wasn't appealing to the eyes but it felt right and he went inside. It was the exactly the opposite of the outside, very comforting and warm to Changkyun's eyes. It was a burst of reds and golds, booths with pillows and fairy lights everywhere. He loved how safe it felt to him and for a moment he was sad that he couldn't bring his grandmother here.

There wasn't a waiter at the door but as soon as Changkyun sat down, a young woman came to his table, smiling bright. “Hi I'm Sooyoung and I'll be your waitress for today. Here's the menu and I'll be back in a little bit to get your order.” The young lady left a menu in Changkyun's hands before going to check on a couple just across from him, whose food looked pretty good. He turned to his own menu, flipping through the pages to see what the restaurant served. Interestingly the restaurant served a combination of Korean and American food, the menu split in half.

The first half was the Korean food, showing off traditional dishes and snacks. The different soups and stews made his mouth water but he waited until he glanced at the American side. The pastas and burgers also sounded pretty tasty, which left Changkyun wishing he had two stomachs. So he closed his eyes, flipping back and forth until his finger landed on a seafood kimchi stew that definitely sounded good. So when Sooyoung came back, Changkyun was ready for her.

“I'll have the seafood kimchi stew and coke please.” Sooyoung grinned, writing down his order. She took back the menu and nodded. “Good choice. I eat that almost every other day, it's just so good. I'll be right back with your drink.” Sooyoung left him, coming back within a couple of minutes with his drink before leaving him again.

Changkyun took the time to look up where he was, going through the online reviews to see how good the food was. And the sad thing was that the place had good food but the outside deterred people from coming inside. He browsed the net worth of the store, something Changmin had drilled into him as he took over his Grandmother's stores, even though Changmin was going take care of most of them. The store was barely making even, which he frowned at. There was something itching in the back of his mind but he ignored it for now, hoping his dreams would show him the way. But for now, he glanced up to sip his coke and scroll through his Twitter.

When the stew came, full of shrimps and octopus, Changkyun clapped his hands in excitement. It smelled wonderful and as soon as Sooyoung left him to his food, he dug in. He sipped the broth and shivered at how hot and savory it was. He took a piece of kimchi and a chunk of shrimp, happily eating. He wondered how the other boy turned out and hoped he listened to Changkyun. Shrugging his shoulders, Changkyun checked his phone. Thankfully his parents hadn't contacted him yet so they were still blowing the money he gave them. He set down his phone and concentrated on his food, which was disappearing quickly because of how good it was. Once he was done he paid the check and left, looking up on his phone where the nearest supermarket was.

It wasn't hard to get there on foot, just fifteen minutes of walking. He grabbed a shopping cart, paying the small amount of change to use it before moving. Changkyun had a system when it came to shopping; electronics first, then living necessities, then food. It helped him estimate how much he was going to end up spending, even though he had enough money to buy groceries a thousand times over. For electronics, he picked up a sound keyboard that looked nice and simple. A comforter, bed sheets, and pillows filled his cart along the way to grab bathroom necessities.

Changkyun actually took very good care of his hair because hello it was on top of his head and it made him look handsome. So with shampoo and conditioner in his cart, he tossed in shaving cream, body wash, a body scrubber, and razors. As he picked up large black towels, Changkyun felt sad. He had to buy everything new because the only things he had were the clothes on his back basically. By the time he reached the food section, his cart was three quarters full. Since he kinda of knew how to cook, Changkyun picked up enough groceries to live off of for a month.

He didn't even look at his total as the cashier's eyebrows did the talking. Changkyun just pulled out his wallet, swiped his card, and sheepishly grinned as he casually spent over three hundred dollars without batting an eye. The cashier didn't even say a word as he handed Changkyun his receipt and wished him a good day. As he got outside with his cart, he realized that he should have invested in a car. He sighed, googling a taxi service and making sure one was on its way.

Eventually he made it back to his apartment with a more than a dozen bags littering his kitchen table. Throwing his wallet and keys on the couch, Changkyun sat down to catch his breath. He didn't want to unpack his groceries but he needed to eventually take a shower. So he shoved his food away in the refrigerator and cabinets, opening a bag of chips as he threw his things into the bathroom. The towels went into the storage space above the toilet and his bottles went inside the shower space. Changkyun moved on, making his bed look someone actually slept in it. And with that his apartment finally looked and felt like him.

–

It was only the third week of the semester and Changkyun was already tired. With his professors hitting him with assignments, he was staying up later than what he wanted. But just for today, he had everything finished and even had an assignment done early. So he enjoyed the free time he had for today, spending it the college courtyard. He opened the cheap Chinese food he purchased at the nearby Chinese restaurant. It wasn't healthy at all but it was tasty for sure as he dug in with his chopsticks. Changkyun's foot touched his backpack as he leaned against a tree. The grass felt refreshing against his shins as he ate, the sunshine bright as he watched students pass him by, without a glance.

Which was fine by him-it meant that people didn't know who he was and he liked it that way. He glanced over at the large brick fountain, slurping up his food. He skipped over the skaters who were showing off their boards to each other, perking up as he saw the man from the other day, his hair a bright red. Changkyun felt relief running through his body. It seemed the boy was doing good, even gesturing wildly to his friend. He took this opportunity to look over the boy, and for a better lack of words, check him out. His friend was cute with his blonde hair but Changkyun preferred the boy he had talked to, the one with the cute nose. A cute nose, supple lips, and even eyes that looked cold but were beautiful when he smiled. Changkyun probably fell in love within seconds.

He finished off his food, throwing the garbage away in a bin near him. Moving from his spot, Changkyun slipped on his backpack and checked his phone. It was almost time for his next class so he headed out, his eyes glancing back to take a finally glance at the red haired boy but he and his friend weren't there anymore. Changkyun pouted, shrugging his shoulders. Maybe he would get to see the boy later. He moved towards the direction of the fountain, needing to go to the business building behind it.

Something bright pink caught his eye and he briefly saw that it was a folder, laying right where the guy had been with his friend. Changkyun went to the folder and picked it up, reading the name on it.

_Yoo Kihyun_

It was a cute name that rolled off his tongue. He picked up the folder, knowing if he left it alone the wind might destroy some of the papers. Holding the folder, Changkyun continued his way to class. He wondered if he would get to see Kihyun again (hoping he was the cute with the red hair). Without paying much attention Changkyun was surprised when he got to the classroom and the room was dark, the door locked. There was a piece of paper taped to the door and Changkyun squinted to read the small print. Apparently the class was canceled last minute due to the professor getting food poisoning, so Changkyun scratched his head.

He didn't have anymore classes for the day but he didn't want to go back to his room. He left the business building, the college cafe catching his eye. A bit of coffee did sound good and he could sign some paperwork Changmin had sent him. He slung his backpack into a small booth off to the side before choosing a simple latte to drink. The muffins looked good but knowing he had the habit of not finishing snacks when drinking coffee, he stayed away from them. But he would buy one for later, even though he had plenty of snacks at his apartment.

Changkyun left the pink folder to the side of his paperwork as he pulled out a mirror to quickly change from wearing contacts to using his glasses. His glasses really helped with eye strain as he was used to reading lots of small print. Twirling his pen in between his fingers, Changkyun read the audit for one of the stores he owned. Changmin had written what the numbers meant on the side, which helped immensely understand what was going on. He had picked up quickly how well the store doing and what problems they and, where Changmin had listed some suggestions to the side. He circled different options while sipping his coffee. “Hmm definitely need some new registers and security cameras.” Changkyun was so absorbed in his paperwork that he didn't see a downtrodden Kihyun walk into the cafe, a frown on his face.

Kihyun ran his hand through his hair, moving around other people to get to the front. He needed something strong to calm down his anxiety over losing his folder with his lab report that was due tomorrow. He couldn't believe he had left his folder behind, Hoseok he could believe since he always left his things laying around but Kihyun was clean to the point of annoying his parents. Kihyun took the shot of espresso he ordered and looked around for a place to sit. He ignored the kissing couple in the corner, skipped over the emo girl who looked like she was giving him the googly eyes, and his eyes finally landed on Changkyun. Kihyun gasped, rubbing his eyes as he squinted his eyes. Was that his folder with that kinda cute boy? Kihyun downed his espresso and left the glass on a random table as he made his way to the cutie's table.

Kihyun hovered by Changkyun, his hands hesitating. “Um excuse me. But I think that's my folder.”

Changkyun glanced up and froze, his hand pressing too hard on his pen and causing a small puddle of ink. He glanced at the finger pointing at the pink folder and his hands moved, setting down his pen before it could do more damage. “Oh are you Kihyun? You left this on the fountain.” Changkyun moved the folder towards Kihyun, who motioned to the empty chair across from Changkyun. “May I?”

Changkyun nodded and Kihyun sat down, sighing in relief now that he had his folder back. “Thank you for taking care of my folder. I was just worried someone would throw it away.” Changkyun shrugged his shoulder, subtly putting away his paperwork and drinking from his latte. “Oh it was nothing. I knew I would eventually run into you so it was a matter of time.”

“How did you know?” Kihyun was confused, “I've only met you once, which let me thank you now. I heard that restaurant landed itself into trouble when a lot of people ended up with food poisoning. How did you know?”

Changkyun bit his lip, as much as he would like to reveal how he really knew, he didn't want to be ridiculed. So he told half the truth. “Oh my gut just told me it was a bad idea and my gut is never wrong. I'm glad you didn't get food poisoning.”

“Me too. I'm thankful for your gut.” Kihyun realized that he didn't know the cutie's name. “By the way, I'm Yoo Kihyun.” Changkyun reached his hand out, briefly shaking hands with Kihyun. “I'm Im Changkyun, nice to meet you.” Kihyun and Changkyun smiled at each other before Kihyun's phone alarm rang out, signaling that it was almost time for class. Kihyun sighed, turning off his alarm.

“I have to go, Calculus is waiting for me.” Kihyun fiddled with his phone, “Could I get your number? Maybe we could hang out later or maybe even get some lunch?”

“Yeah sure.” Changkyun gave Kihyun his number before rising from his chair. “I should probably get going. I have more paperwork to deal with but text me whenever you feel like it ok? I'm free after two tomorrow. Don't be afraid to text.” He gathered his things and left first, not noticing Kihyun's eyes following him. Kihyun opened his folder, making sure all of his papers were inside before closing it and holding up to his chest. That was the second time Changkyun had helped him without even knowing Kihyun, making Kihyun wonder if this is what Minhyuk talked about earlier. About falling in love in first sight and how fate played a hand in it. Well he would have to become friends with Changkyun first.

–

It wasn't until a week later, when Changkyun was trying to figure out how to cook a decent pot roast, that he got a text from Kihyun. Setting down his laptop, Changkyun grabbed his phone. He licked his lips as he tapped on the message.

_What are you doing? You free?_

Changkyun grinned, his fingers typing faster than what his brain was thinking.

_Trying to burn down my apartment. What's up?_

He stifled his laughter as Kihyun took his time answering Changkyun's text. So as he waited he chopped his vegetables into small bite sized pieces. He hated eating hunks of vegetables so the smaller he went, the better. His phone buzzed.

_What are you doing that would cause you to burn down your apartment?_

_I'm trying to cook a roast but I'm a bit confused._ Changkyun was a little more than confused but he wasn't going to say that to Kihyun. He looked at his meat, wondering how he was going to tie up the meat into a ball.

_Well I'm free, want me to come over and show you how to cook?_

Changkyun grinned, his intuition telling him it felt right to let Kihyun come over. _Please. Save my kitchen. Here's my address, I'm in apartment 47._

Changkyun decided to wait for Kihyun so he put all the ingredients on a tray and slid it into his refrigerator. He rinsed off his hands and sat at his kitchen table, leaning against his chair. Glancing around, Changkyun wondered if he needed to clean up. Sure there were papers on every available but thankfully there was nothing on the floor. His usually dirty socks on the floor were in his laundry basket, which reminded him he needed to do laundry before the week was out.

He must have blanked out because before he knew it, his doorbell was ringing loudly. Changkyun stretched as he got up, scratching his head as he opened the door. “Hey Kihyun, welcome to my humble abode. Do you want something to drink?”

Changkyun took Kihyun's jacket, not seeing the face of wonder Kihyun made. “I have juice and water. I can go get you something else if you want?” He guided Kihyun into the kitchen. Faced with the kitchen of his dreams, Kihyun gasped. Changkyun turned to Kihyun, “What? What's wrong?” Kihyun ran his hand on the counters, ogling the stainless steel appliances. “This kitchen is amazing. Changkyun your apartment is a lot for a freshman in college, how are you maintaining all this?”

Changkyun grabbed two bottles of water out of the fridge and handed one to Kihyun. He knew deep down that he could trust Kihyun, even though this was the third time they had only met. “Oh I'm the grandson of Kim Nana, the famous psychic. She left everything to me so I decided to follow my dreams. So here I am, wonderful kitchen and everything.”

Changkyun leaned against his counter, sighing. He missed his grandmother so much he wished he could see her beyond his dreams. Kihyun felt the somber air and winced, gathering his courage to put his arm on Changkyun's shoulder. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad.”

Changkyun waved Kihyun off, putting his hand on top of Kihyun's. “Oh I'm fine. I miss her but I'll be ok. But anyways, don't you want to put this kitchen to the test?” His stomach grumbled, making Kihyun laugh. Changkyun rubbed his stomach, looking sheepish. “I'm getting pretty hungry. The ingredients are in the fridge.”

Kihyun washed his hands before digging into Changkyun's refrigerator. He ignored the various bottles of wine and beer, instead grabbing the tray Changkyun left earlier. He bit back a comment about how fabulous the quality of meat looked like and set everything down on the counter. He felt Changkyun move behind him, so Kihyun looked behind him and saw that Changkyun was getting Kihyun a knife. “Here, work your magic.”

“It's not magic, it's an art.” Kihyun glanced at the finely chopped vegetables and frowned. “What's with the vegetables? These will turn into mush if you try and cook them.”

“I was going to stuff the meat, roll it into a log, and then submerge the roll in a delicious broth. I don't really like chunks of vegetables. I don't care for the texture. But if you want to do something different, I have more vegetables in the fridge.” Kihyun watched as Changkyun moved next to the refrigerator, tugging on a door to reveal a second refrigerator. “I keep all my healthy food here and I keep my less than savory stuff in the other one.”

Kihyun watched as Changkyun showed him the bottom drawer of the refrigerator, full of beautiful produce. He scanned the food, picking up come potatoes and asparagus to make along with the roast. He handed them to Changkyun, pointing to the sink. “Wash these while I stuff the roast. Then we'll make a gravy to top the meat as well as mashed potatoes. It'll be a completely American meal.”

Changkyun nodded and washed the potatoes and asparagus as Kihyun dug through the drawers to find food safe gloves, donning them before taking the knife Changkyun gave him and making an incision into the meat, deep enough to make a decent sized pocket in the meat. Thankfully Changkyun wasn't culinarily challenged as he pulled out a smaller knife, trimming the asparagus and setting them aside so he could get a pot. Kihyun glanced over as Changkyun brushed up against as he put the pot, full of water, on the stove and set it to a boil. “Where did you learn to cook?”

Changkyun shrugged, adding salt to the pot. “For the most part, television and my Grandmother. My parents were never around.” More like they avoided him but he couldn't say that to Kihyun. “I'm pretty ok at it but sometimes I have problems reading the steps and figuring out what they say. Do you like cooking? It seems like you're really good at it.”

Kihyun stuffed and patted the meat down, taking the gloves off temporarily. “Cooking gives me focus and it helps me relax. Peel me some onions will you? But yes to answer your question: I love to cook and I'm the best among my friends. Do you have a clean baking pan?” Changkyun gave Kihyun a pan while he dealt with the onions. “That's good. How many onions do you want?”

“Just 2 is fine.” Changkyun peeled and chopped the onions, adding it to the pan as Kihyun drizzled oil over them and sprinkled salt and pepper over them. He washed his hands and checked the asparagus, deeming it finished and took it out. He put them on a plate for Kihyun, who was putting the roast on top of the onions. “I'm gonna start the potatoes, here's the asparagus.”

Kihyun took out a frying pan, having watched Changkyun open cabinets. “Thank you. For the potatoes, just add some milk, heavy cream, butter, salt and pepper. It would be nice if you had some chives to throw in.” Changkyun pursed his lips before opening a small drawer in the side of the refrigerator, revealing dozens of packets of herbs. Changkyun squinted, wishing he had his glasses on but eventually found a small packet of chives. “Here we go. I don't stock this refrigerator, my helper does. He makes sure I have everything I need delivered. He knows I love chive and cheddar biscuits, so he buys a lot of both to make biscuits with.”

Kihyun accepted the chives, taking a small bunch before giving the packet back. “Well that's nice of him.” He swallowed the seed of jealously from the fact Changkyun had someone caring for him. Someone that wasn't him, his mind whispered. Kihyun shook the thought out of his head before roughly mincing the chives and putting them for Changkyun to use. He added the asparagus to the pan before slipping it into the over to cook. “Hurry and up and start the potatoes and I'll get working on the gravy.”

Kihyun added a pot on the stove, right next to the one Changkyun was making the potatoes in. Making was second nature to Kihyun so before he knew it, he was finished while Changkyun was adding the last bit of chives he had chopped. “Well it looks like we have to wait for the roast. Got anything to do?” Changkyun wiped his hands off, “What do you want to do? I've got video games, board games, movies, and crafts we can do.”

“Crafts?” Changkyun grinned, handing Kihyun his water. “I like making soaps and candles. It's a good hobby if I get stuck on writing lyrics.” He took a gulp of water, sitting down at the kitchen table. Kihyun followed him, liking how soft the chair was. His fingers played with the water bottle as he absentmindedly stretched his back. “Oh? I wouldn't mind seeing where you write your lyrics. I'm not the best at writing lyrics but I can sing well.”

Changkyun perked up, his eyes bright. “You can sing? Let's make a deal: I'll show you where I work and you have to sing for me. I'll even let you look at some lyrics I'm working on, maybe you could give me some suggestions because I am stumped on this one song.”

“Deal” Kihyun didn't hesitate because if he knew music producers well (aka Hoseok and Jooheon), then their music space was their safe space and they didn't really like people coming into it. The fact that Changkyun was offering and without hesitating, made Kihyun's chest warm.

Changkyun motioned for Kihyun to follow him, going down a hallway and bypassing an open door that Kihyun guessed was Changkyun's bedroom. Changkyun opened a door, waving his hand. “Go right ahead.” Kihyun peeked his head in, carefully walking in. There wasn't much in the room, just a large desk and a laptop, notebook, headphones, and a keyboard. Changkyun scratched his cheek, pulling out the chair. “Here you can go ahead and sit down. I haven't bought a couch or extra chairs yet since I don't have much company over often.”

Kihyun chuckled, plopping his ass down on the chair, moaning at how soft it was. “This chair is amazing, where did you get it?” Kihyun snuggled right into the chair, liking the scent of cologne coming off the leather. Changkyun leaned against the desk, his ass slightly perched on the edge. He liked the way Kihyun melted into the chair. “I had it special ordered because I spend a lot of my time making music.” Changkyun put his hands on his hips, cocking a hip out. “My back needs the support if I'm going to stay hunched over for hours on end.”

Kihyun snorted, his fingers drawing small designs on the arms of the chair. “Besides your future back problems, show me the lyrics you're having problems with.” Changkyun opened his laptop, signing in and digging through his music files. He opened his notebook and placed it in front of Kihyun along with a red pen. “Here are the lyrics, I usually write lyrics and then record them to hear how they come out. It helps me hear what needs changes but for this song I can't figure it out.”

Kihyun clicked on the music file, his eyes on the notebook in front of him. The sudden beat drop surprised him but as it settled into his body, Kihyun found that he loved the way the song sounded. He quickly focused on the lyrics, liking the way it sounded impactful until it didn't. Kihyun underlined the sentences that didn't make sense, replaying the music until it came to him. He took a line from the very beginning, adding it in the middle before adding a couple of words. He pushed the notebook to Changkyun, hoping he would like the changes. “Here. Try this.”

Changkyun picked up the notebook, reading the words in his mind. Kihyun watched as Changkyun bobbed his head to the music, the red pen moving on the paper. Changkyun was surprised that Kihyun fixed his problem within minutes, making changes that would have taken Changkyun ages to figure out. He bookmarked the page with a pen, shoving it to the side. “Amazing, I'll record it later. Thanks for the help hyung, it would have taken me days to figure that out. Now you definitely have to sing for me.”

Kihyun grinned, putting his hands behind his back, leaning. “Do you have a song in mind? I'm glad I could help.”

Changkyun pouted and debated on what song to have Kihyun sing. He would really like to listen to an English song but he didn't know how the other's English was so he stuck with a Korean song. “How about Shine Forever by that really popular group, what was their name?” Changkyun scratched his head while trying to think of that group he sometimes listened to.

“Oh you mean Monsta X? I really liked them, do you?” Changkyun nodded, “I think their vocals and rapping are amazing, especially the one the fans call Kiki. He's gorgeous. So you know the song? Want the music?”

Kihyun shook his head, taking in deep breaths. Changkyun bit his lip as Kihyun opened his mouth and the sound of an angel came it. Kihyun's voice was seriously fantastic and Changkyun knew he needed that voice in his music. Shivers went up his spine as Kihyun belted out a long note that honestly made Changkyun a little hard. Good voices were a small kink for him. When Kihyun finished, Changkyun clapped, making Kihyun blush. Changkyun wiggled an eyebrow at Kihyun, “So I assume you fell from Heaven with that voice?”

“Oh my god shut up.” Kihyun giggled, smacking Changkyun's shoulder gently. “But thank you, I'm glad you liked it.” He paused as the scent of roasted meat filled the air, making Kihyun's mouth water. “Mmm smells like the roast is done. Shall we go eat?”

They left Changkyun's studio, Kihyun immediately missing that comfy chair. Changkyun handed Kihyun a pair of oven mitts, checking on the rest of the food and making sure it was hot enough as Kihyun pulled the roast out, humming as Changkyun checked how done it was with a thermometer. “Looks good, let's let it rest and plate everything else up.” Changkyun grinned, “Does this mean I can pull out a good red wine for us?”

Kihyun sighed, he wasn't a big drinker but just this once he would enjoy himself. “Go ahead.”

Changkyun grinned and went to the fridge, nibbling on his bottom lip as he debated on which wine to pull out. Now even with the amount of wine in the fridge, Changkyun's blood was comprised of coffee and red bull, something he wasn't proud of. But he did like a good glass of wine every once and a while, preferring red over white.

With two different red wines in his hands, Changkyun glanced back at Kihyun, who was plating their food. The young man didn't look like he liked bitter drinks so Changkyun chose the sweeter red wine and set the other back, going to a cabinet to pull out a pair of exquisite glasses for them to drink out of. Setting the glasses down, he made a little show for Kihyun, gently popping the cork of the wine and decanting it slowly. He slid the glasses towards Kihyun with two fingers, eyebrow quirked. “For the beautiful young man.”

Kihyun tried not to melt at the intense faze Changkyun gave him but it was impossible. So instead he played ball, arching his neck as he took the glass, swirling the wine inside gently. “Why thank you handsome boy.” Kihyun chuckled at the red on Changkyun's cheeks as he took a sip of the wine. A burst of tanginess and sweet swirled around in his mouth, making Kihyun swallow and glance down at the glass. “This is delicious! Where did you get this?”

Changkyun sat down, taking a heavy drink of his wine. “I have it imported from Japan. It's a sweet red wine that is infused with a mixture of berries. It's a special wine that's only made four times a year. I'm glad you like it.”

Kihyun bit back a gasp at how nonchalant Changkyun was about how special the wine was. It made him feel warm inside as he kept drinking. The dinner continued with the both of them getting to know each other, only enforcing the strong feeling of rightness in Changkyun's stomach. The way Kihyun said his name, scolded him in a teasing way and just lovely he was in general. Changkyun wanted to hold him and never let go and his intuition agreed.

–

“What's wrong now? The last time you looked so down was when your mom told you she wasn't coming to your presentation over those landscape photos you took. So?” Kihyun just groaned as Minhyuk made himself comfortable on his bed, nipping on a tangerine. “Nothing is wrong.”

“Bullshit you even cleaned the fridge when it was Hyungwon's turn. He didn't even get a chance to give those puppy dog eyes at Hoseok hyung and have him do it. Spill or I'll sick Hyunwoo on you.” And Kihyun knew that at the sight of Hyunwoo's gentle eyes, his mouth would spill everything. So he rolled over, cuddling his pillow to his chest, avoiding Minhyuk's eyes.

“Yesterday I had the most amazing dinner ever. Great wine, succulent food, and...” Kihyun trailed off, his eyes closing in distress. Minhyuk leaned in, his eyes widen. “And? What's the problem?”

Kihyun rose from the bed, his hands thrown up in the air. “And it was that boy I talked about! Im Changkyun, the one who saved me from food poisoning, the one who found my folder for me, and he invited me to dinner the other day and it was the best non-date date ever. He's smart, funny, and I don't know what to do! Minhyuk you know I don't date often.”

Minhyuk rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, flicking his hair out of his face. “You date stupid assholes who try and control you, that's why you don't date. But now that you found someone that might be a good guy, you're scared? Where did your balls go? He's cute and if he spent hours with you yesterday without getting annoyed, then you have a good shot.”

“Do I? But what am I suppose to do?” Kihyun flopped back on the bed, his body losing the energy to stand. “How did Hyungwon manage to attract Hoseok when that string bean sounds like a dead cat when he laughs?” Mihyuk shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. “Love works in strange way but Ki I think you need to take this boy seriously. You told me he was the grandson of that psychic right? So he might have seen something, maybe he saw you two together.”

“But isn't that too easy? Is it that simple?”

Minhyuk grinned, patting Kihyun's shoulder as he got up. “When should love be complicated? Give him a ring and go out on a date and let things go from there. Let Changkyun show you that there's someone out there for you, let him in.” Kihyun glanced at Minhyuk, “Since when were you the expert on love?”

“Since I got a best friend who needs a push when the right guy is in front of him. Now I have to sext Hyunwoo while he's in class, later!”

Kihyun rolled his eyes, mentally praying for Hyunwoo. That man took everything from Minhyuk and somehow still had the patience of a priest. His phone buzzed, drawing his thoughts away from Minhyuk and Hyunwoo. A smile ghosted on his face as he read the text from Changkyun, asking him to go to a small jazz performance at a cafe. He took a deep breath, actually surprised that his chest felt light as he did what Minhyuk told him. He grabbed his jacket, leaving the apartment, his mind and ready to open up to Changkyun. Thankfully the cafe wasn't far from him and he laughed as he saw Changkyun waved as he saw Kihyun walking up.

“Hey did you wait long?” Changkyun shook his head, reaching out to hold Kihyun's hand. Kihyun blushed as Changkyun brought it up to his mouth, brushing a kiss against it. “I just got here myself. Are you ready for some sweet beats?” _Are you ready?_

Kihyun heard the unspoken question and squeezed Changkyun's hand, feeling only excitement in his stomach.

“Yeah I am.”


End file.
